Dämmerung
by Pandora02
Summary: Alexander Mahone kämpft mit seinen Dämonen, und davon scheint er viele zu haben. MichaelAlexSlash.


_A/N I: Diese Story hat mich irgendwie aus dem Nichts heraus angesprungen. Ist das erste Mal, dass ich aus dieser Perspektive schreibe, und ich weiß selber noch nicht genau, wie es mir gefällt. Was meint ihr dazu? Ich fand Alex Mahone von Anfang an faszinierend, deshalb ist es vielleicht diese sehr persönliche Sichtweise geworden. Warnung: Spoiler für die erste Hälfte von Staffel 2._

_A/N II: Herzlichen Dank an alle, die für „Alles auf Anfang" ein Review hinterlassen haben! Auch den „Anonymen", denen ich nicht persönlich antworten kann. Ahem… jetzt geht das Reviewen ja zum Glück auch ohne einen Account hier. Danke dreamy, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!!!_

* * *

**Dämmerung**

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Wenn du ganz ehrlich zu dir wärst, könntest du Wege und Rechtfertigungen zur Genüge liefern, aber seit Jahren schon übst du die Kunst der Täuschung bis zur Meisterschaft aus. Am effektivsten täuschst du dich selbst. Das ist umso trauriger, da du dies genau weißt. Zumindest in deinen besseren Momenten.

Jetzt ist er weg.

Scofield ist gegangen, vor über einer Stunde schon, und du liegst hier in dem zerwühlten Bett irgendeines teuren Hotels und willst es nicht verlassen, weil die Laken nach ihm riechen. Du weißt, das gibt ihm einen Vorsprung. Ihm und seinem Bruder. Kein Grund, deswegen nervös zu werden. Nicht jetzt… Der Junge hat ja keine Ahnung, wie schnell du aufholen wirst! Schließlich stehen dir Mittel und Wege zur Verfügung, von denen er nur träumen kann.

Das FBI zahlt dieses Hotel. Das Bad mit Jacuzzi und goldenen Armaturen, die weichen Handtücher, das saubere Bett, selbst die verflucht idyllische Aussicht! Alles Spesen. Alles notwendig, um die gefährlichsten Männer der Staaten zu finden. Die Ironie darin bringt dich zum Lachen, so überraschend, dass du dich verschluckst und dir nach dem Husten die Kehle brennt.

Shales - Scofield. Scofield - Shales. Ganz zu Anfang überlappten sich die Namen und die dazu passenden Gesichter, bekamen den gleichen Klang, wenn man nicht ganz genau hinhörte. Der eine, die größte Niederlage deiner Laufbahn, der andere sollte dein größter Triumph werden. Deshalb hast du dich mit einem Feuereifer in die Aufgabe gekniet, der, wenn man ein klein wenig an der Oberfläche kratze, verdächtig nach einer handfesten Obsession roch. Es ist deine Art zu arbeiten. Ganz oder gar nicht.

Von wegen Triumph! Alex, Alex… merkst du gar nicht, wie du zielsicher die Spirale hinab in die Hölle segelst? Du hast ihn kreuz und quer durchs Land gejagt, warst ihm dabei oft so dicht auf den Fersen, dass du seinen Schweiß förmlich riechen konntest. Zweimal, nein, nach heute Nacht schon dreimal, _hast_ du ihn erwischt. Hast ihn gehabt.

Und wieder laufen lassen.

Wem bitte möchtest du das beichten? Gott hat zwar viele Namen, aber es gibt ihn nicht. Nicht für dich. Du hättest ihn töten sollen. Gleich beim ersten Mal. Es hätte so einfach und offiziell sein können. Für den Bericht wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Wie bei Abruzzi. Wie bei Apolskis. Zielperson war bewaffnet. Richtete die Waffe auf Bundesagenten. Die FBI-Richtlinien sehen in einem solchen Fall vor, kein Risiko einzugehen. Die Zielperson wurde gewarnt, sie ignorierte die Warnung und bezahlte dies mit ihrem Leben. Akte geschlossen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen. Es wäre ein Ende gewesen.

Stattdessen…

Stattdessen hast du eine dritte Nacht mit der Zielperson verbracht. Wobei „Nacht" bisher nie wirklich zutraf. Das Lagerhaus am frühen Abend, das billige Motel in der Dämmerung. Und nun dieses Fünf-Sterne-Hotel mit eisgekühltem Champagner af dem Tisch und drei verschiedenen Pornokanälen. Alles was man sich nur wünschen kann, aber er ist dennoch vor dem Morgengrauen verschwunden. Wieder lachst du rau. Immerhin ist eine Entwicklung abzusehen. Eine deutliche Verbesserung. Was kommt wohl als nächstes? Etwa dein gemütliches Heim mit Garten? Das einst so fröhliche Haus mit seiner geschmackvollen und zugleich praktischen Einrichtung? Das Haus mit dem von Hecken umrundeten, ordentlich getrimmten Rasen? Oh, was für ein kuscheliges Liebesnest könnte es für euch beide sein!

Niemals.

Seit Pam und Cameron weg sind, ist es ein Haus der Toten geworden. Oder war es das schon vorher, und sie sind deswegen gegangen? Ab und zu lässt du deinen Dealer hinein, diesen hübschen Jungen mit den großen Augen, aber auch er darf nicht über Nacht bleiben. Er würde es gern. Er ist viel zu jung. Er mag dich, weiß der Teufel weshalb, aber du kannst dich kaum an seinen Namen erinnern, sobald er weg ist. Du weißt, dass er deinen Namen kennt, denn er schreit ihn oft genug laut hinaus, wenn er unter dir liegt.

Dein Heim… nein, niemals könntest du Scofield hier hinein lassen. Er würde sehen, wer du bist. Würde erkennen, was du getan hast, und schlimmer noch… du könntest es nicht ertragen, ihn wieder gehen zu lassen.

Einmal mehr versenkst du deine Nase in das weiße Bettlaken und badest in den Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden. Er riecht moschusartig und irgendwie… irgendwie ängstlich, aber auch jung und süß. Wie ein Apfel, in den du beißen möchtest. Den du abnagen möchtest bis auf das Skelett, um es dann befriedigt in den nächsten Graben zu werfen. Graben, Grab, wo ist da der Unterschied? Einfach eine tote Akte zwischen zwei geschlossenen Pappdeckeln.

Stattdessen…

Stattdessen schaufelst du fleißig das Grab für euch beide, damit du dich am Ende behaglich an dein abgenagtes und verrottendes Apfelskelett schmiegen kannst. Was? Du wolltest ihm doch nah sein, oder nicht?

Stattdessen fickst du ihn, bis ihr beide fast ohnmächtig seid. Und ja, oh Gott… er fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, wenn du in ihm bist… Niemals schreit er deinen Namen. Nicht so wie... wie hieß er noch? Billy? Benny? Aber er stöhnt lustvoll auf, wenn du ihn anpackst, ihn hart nimmst, wieder und wieder. Er genießt es, unterlegen zu sein und sich dir vollkommen auszuliefern. Er genießt es, wenn deine Finger und Zähne Spuren hinterlassen, die man noch lange danach sehen und spüren kann. Das hast du nicht erwartet. Du hast Protest erwartet. Kampf. Widerspruch. Aber nicht völlige Hingabe. Er will bestraft werden für seine Sünden. Herr im Himmel, vermutlich würde Scofield noch begeistert jubeln, wenn du beim nächsten Mal eine Peitsche mitbrächtest, um seinen kleinen, weißen Arsch mit roten Striemen zu versehen!

Was ist es nur, das dich an ihm fasziniert? Sicher, er hat ein hübsches Gesicht. Aber das haben viele. In deinem Alter ist das längst nicht mehr der einzige Grund. Tatsache ist, du bewunderst ihn, und der FBI-Agent in dir mag ihn nicht. Er ist ein Krimineller, aber ein altruistischer Krimineller, und das ist nicht normal. Und genau deshalb willst du in sein Gehirn. Willst ihn verstehen, ihn erlegen, seinen Kopf ausstopfen und als Trophäe über den Kamin hängen. Er passt nicht in dein Weltbild.

Kann man Intelligenz riechen? Ist es die Ähnlichkeit des Geistes, die dich anzieht oder willst du bloß beweisen, dass der gute alte Darwin Recht hatte? Männliches Potenzgeprotze auf die Spitze getrieben. Man kämpft nicht mehr um das nächste verfügbare Weibchen, sondern um… ja, um was eigentlich? Intellekt oder Instinkt? Das ist doch die Frage. Wer soll sie beantworten?

Du weißt, du kannst hier nicht ewig liegen. Bald, sehr bald schon musst du die Jagd von neuem beginnen, wenn du nicht auffallen willst. Und du liebst deinen Job. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, alles hinzuschmeißen und seinetwegen in den Knast zu gehen.

Agent Alexander Mahone… bestes Pferd im Stall des FBI… In gewisser Weise hast du eine ebenso eindrucksvolle Laufbahn hingelegt wie deine Jagdbeute Scofield. Wenn auch auf einem anderen Gebiet. Ha! Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal zusammensetzen und all euere Auszeichnungen vergleichen. Eine Bilderbuchkarriere. Militär, Spionage- und Terrorabwehr, Homeland Security, und nun zur Krönung seit fünfzehn Jahren schon das FBI. Du tust alles für dein Land und seine Sicherheit. Alles…

Jetzt liegst du bäuchlings in diesem fremden Bett, das in den letzten Stunden zu deiner ganzen Welt geworden war. Allmählich breiten sich die Grenzen wieder aus, aber nicht so weit und klar wie vorher. Die Uhr tickt. Wann war es nur? Wann hat deine Welt begonnen, an den Rändern wegzubröckeln?

Dein Atem wird langsam aber sicher schneller, du spürst, wie dein Herz unregelmäßiger schlägt und eine Nervosität hinterlässt, die unangenehm ist, deine Finger kribbeln, kalt und heiß zugleich, ein dumpfer Schmerz sticht direkt zwischen deine Augen und du merkst, dass dein Mund trocken ist. Die bekannten Symptome. Noch kannst du etwas warten. Niemand da, der misstrauisch werden könnte. Gönn dir etwas Zeit. … _tick… tick… tick_… Nach ein paar Minuten krallst du deine Hände in das Laken, um das Zittern zu kaschieren. Du presst die Lippen aufeinander und atmest durch die Nase. Scofields Geruch ist fast verschwunden. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, gegen Mittag vielleicht, dann wird dir übel werden und du wirst dir die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen. Es kann nur die Seele sein, denn sonst ist nichts da, du hast seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen. Aber so weit wirst du es nicht kommen lassen, nicht wahr? Warum auch? Du öffnest deine Augen, drehst den Kopf zur Seite und siehst das Glasröhrchen an, das da offen auf dem Nachttisch steht. Warum hast du es vor ihm nicht versteckt? Plötzlich schrillt eine Alarmglocke los, als das permanente leise Fiepen in deinen Ohren die Oberfläche der gewohnheitsmäßig ignorierten Geräusche durchstößt. Du hasst es, denn es übertönt deine Gedanken. Es reicht!

Midazolam.

Dein Zauberwort der letzten Jahre. Dein ganz persönliches Mutabor. Sowohl das Meistgeliebte als auch das Meistgehasste in deinem Leben. Es verwandelt dich in den funktionierenden, bissigen FBI Agenten, den alle Welt erwartet. So praktisch. So einfach. Es kostet dich… fast nichts. Nur einmal den Arm ausstrecken, den Verschluss aufschrauben und zwei der kleinen Teufel einwerfen. Fertig. Du fällst auf den Rücken. Presst deine Fäuste auf die Augen und wartest. Nur Atmen. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Na also. Das Geräusch verebbt. Der Schmerz hinter der Stirn zieht sich dezent zurück. Du weinst ihm keine Träne nach.

„Michael."

Vielleicht wäre es besser, du sagtest es etwas lauter. Laut genug, damit du es wenigstens selber hören kannst. Wenn du es dann auch noch hinkriegst, es rechtzeitig zu sagen, wären deine Worte vielleicht mehr als armseliges Selbstmitleid. So hast du kein Recht, verbittert zu sein, weil er zu _ihm_ zurückgeht. Weil er _ihn_ dir vorzieht.

„Michael, bitte… bleib."

Ah, da sind sie ja, die Worte. Gar nicht so schwer, wie du jetzt merkst. Nur leider fast zwei Stunden zu spät. Wie stehen die Chancen, dass dein tätowiertes Genie auch telepathisch veranlagt ist? Richtig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Chancen, dass dein tätowiertes Genie den Rest der Nacht in den Armen seines Bruders verbracht hat. Herrgott, wer ist hier bitte krank und armselig!

Lincoln liebt ihn, keine Frage, aber versteht er ihn auch? Die beiden sind wie Tag und Nacht. Du glaubst, du kannst Michael Scofield verstehen. Hast dich selbst nie zuvor so zuhause gefühlt, wenn du dich in ein fremdes Hirn gedacht hast. Michaels Hirn ist ein Vergnügungspark, in dem du dich wie ein kleiner Junge austobst und jedes Mal vor Freude jauchzt, wenn du eine neue Rutschbahn findest. Du lächelst selig. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze, und genauso könnt ihr euch nicht gegenseitig ins Auge blicken. Sprich es schon aus, ihr seid Todfeinde! Du weißt es. Er weiß es. Und deshalb musst du ihn jedes Mal wieder gehen lassen. Tust du es nicht, würdest du ihn umbringen, so oder so. Und wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, was würde dann aus dir? Dann hättest du einen zweiten Geist, der dich heimsucht, eine zweite Leiche im Keller. Aber vor allen Dingen hättest du keine Jagd mehr…

Die Jagd muss weitergehen. Du willst es. Du willst Scofield. Du willst ihn haben. Du willst ihm zeigen, dass er nur dir gehört, dass er nichts ist ohne dich. Du bist der Jäger. Und du bist nichts ohne ihn… Du bist süchtig. Nach Scofield. Du brauchst ihn fast noch mehr als deine kleinen weißen Pillen.

Was für ein gottverdammter Schwachsinn!

Draußen wird es hell. Du schwingst die Beine aus dem Bett, nimmst eine erfrischende Dusche und bist bereit für die Herausforderungen des neuen Tages. Es heißt, Scofield und sein Bruder machen sich nun doch noch auf Richtung Süden.

Die Jagd hat begonnen.

Hört sich nach Spaß an.


End file.
